


我日相泽，10

by noah233



Category: Eraserhead (1977), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noah233/pseuds/noah233





	我日相泽，10

“嘿嘿～”你蹲在消太面前，双手撑着脸颊，笑嘻嘻的，就像一只正在讨好主人的哈巴狗，但事实上的关系确是实实在在的反过来，消太正在被反绑双手，跪在你面前的黑色地毯上，垂着眸子在发呆。  
“你看着我嘛！”像是恋爱中的小女孩撒娇，你伸出手将他的头捧起来，逼迫他与你对视，两只眼睛亮晶晶的。“我们来玩个游戏怎么样～”  
消太终于抬起眼眸直视你，眼神就像一潭死水，似乎是在看你，又似乎什么都没有在看。  
可是你并不在意，伸出手轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋：“嘿嘿，那你等我一下哦～我稍稍准备一下～”说着就站起身跑了出去。  
没过多久，你颠颠的又跑了回来，手里拿着一副眼罩和一件宽大的黑色风衣，伸手将消太额前的碎发拢到耳后，轻手轻脚的给他带上了耳罩。  
随后，消太发觉自己手上一松，手腕上同时束缚手脚的十字镣铐被解开了。  
“伸手。”你展开那件黑色风衣帮他穿好，这是经过你精挑细选的棉绒料子，手工缝制的针脚都被隐藏在衣服内里，所以即使是不穿里衣的情况下也不会有扎刺感。  
帮他扣好扣子后将消太的手在身前锁好，锁链取最中间一扣与颈环扣在一起，又拿出一根只有一米长的锁链扣在颈环上。  
锁链长度略短，消太身高又有些高，若是你垂下手牵他走路的话，消太只能被迫弯下腰，用极其别扭的方式走路，而双手又被锁在颈前，不能摆动也无处着力，只能跌跌撞撞的被你拖走。  
蒙着双眼的消太只能靠锁链的牵引而移动，在关门的声音响起起后几秒，链子的另一边似乎有些抬高，令消太可以稍稍直起身子，之后又是向前的力量，拉着他向前，消太觉得可能是楼梯，就试探着抬起脚，果然踩到了一个略高的平台上。大概上了十二三节台阶，链子的方向开始降低，楼梯应该是走完了。  
之后消太跟着链子的方向，转了两个弯，走了一段不短的路，终于是停了下来，开门声响起，一阵类似于木工厂和金属工厂的味道混合着冲出来，链子的另一端顿了顿，随后链子垂落下来，消太听到一阵翻箱倒柜的声音。  
“坐下来。”消太听到你的声音从下方传来，感觉到链子被向下拽了拽，于是就地坐了下来。  
你微笑着看着如同木偶娃娃一样的消太，伸出手握住他的脚腕，给他穿上新买的袜子和黑皮靴，将皮靴上的鞋带系紧，才拍拍他的小腿让他站起来。  
消太略微前倾身体想要起身，可是没有双手保持平衡，消太险些就要倒下，好在你反应较快，伸手托住了他的后背。  
消太感受到一个温软的怀抱将自己包裹，当反应过来是你之后，立刻挣扎着站好，下意识的退后了半步保持距离。  
顷刻间，消太有些害怕你会因为他的防备而生气，想要上前弥补，又害怕你会惩罚他，恨不得立刻转身逃跑。两厢踌躇许久，也就没有做出什么动作。  
突然间，听到你衣料摩擦的声音，消太浑身僵硬，动弹不得，等待你降下惩罚。可是，只听到锁链“汀汀铃铃”响起的声音，锁链被向前牵动，连带着消太向前一个蹙趔，这才唤回消太的冷静与理智。

跟随着你的牵引，消太走进了那个散发着工厂味道的房间，没走几步便停下，消太听到熟悉的“喀嗒”一声，那是打开车门的声音。  
“进去吧。”你将手护在消太的脑后，却也用了些力气。  
等消太坐进后座，你便将他的手铐从颈环上卸下来，锁到后座背后的凸起铁环上，让他的双臂被迫深向脑后，又将他的双脚抬起，分别锁在两边车门上方的把手上，令相泽以双腿大开的姿势半躺在后座上，无比屈辱，若是坐在前座，一回头就能将他的隐秘之地一览无余。  
即使看不到，消太也能感受到你戏谑的目光在他的身上来回扫视，紧接着，一阵温热袭来，他胸口上漂亮的樱红在你口中把玩着，细碎的呻吟从他口中漏出，他紧张的想要躲开，却被你的手臂箍住了后腰，将口中的樱红惩罚似的咬了下去。  
“唔呃！”消太颤抖着抑制自己本能的挣扎，咬紧牙关忍受着快感与痛楚的冲击。  
你意犹未尽的松口，灵巧的舌尖轻轻挑弄，另一只手伸向他的下身，不断的揉弄，直至消太被欲火点燃，浑身都皮肤被染上淡粉。  
被快感填满的消太弓起腰身，想要更多，可你又怎会让他如愿，偏偏在要紧关头停了手，还用指腹抵在了出口上。  
“唔！……不……住手……”  
“不可以哦，车子弄脏可不太好洗呢。或者……你比较想要……舔干净？”你笑着凑近他的耳边，向他的脖颈轻吹着。  
说着，你取出一根金属细塞，抵在他的下身顶端。  
消太感受到那个冰凉东西的时候，只觉得汗毛都立起来了，但他知道自己连拒绝的资格都没有。  
“别乱动，忍耐一下，乱动有可能会伤到，知道了吗？”你尽量柔声的说着，将那根金属细塞缓缓推进了他下身的穴口中……  
消太扭过头，咬紧牙关受着下身的胀痛，随着那根东西的不断塞入，消太越发紧张，逐渐弓起的胸腔表明了他的恐惧，然而你在他腰后的手臂锁住了他的行动，让他不能再过多移动。  
那根金属塞终于没入，你将那根金属塞尾部的金属环扣上消太下身就算结束了。消太坠回座椅上，连呼吸都带着颤抖，他努力的想要平复，大口的呼吸着。  
你笑了笑，轻轻吻了下他的额头，消太被你突如其来的动作惊得愣住，你却趁着他还未反应过来，将一根涂了润滑油的，三指粗的假茎生生挺进他的身体！  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”消太像是出水的鱼一样狠狠弹起又重重落下，刚刚隐没的惨叫和着痛苦一并爆发出来。  
“不……”话没说完，消太便再次咬紧牙关独自忍耐。本来很期待听到他求饶的你只能无奈摇头，甚至还顺手给他上了两个乳夹，打开了乳夹与假茎的开关。  
你关上车门回到前排驾驶座，将前后座之间的反光玻璃挡板升起，将那些靡靡声色挡在板后。  
然而，当你抬起头，消太那副羞耻的样子在略微宽大的后视镜中一览无余，特殊玻璃制作的后视镜既能看到车后的情况，也能通过挡板看到车后排的“桃夭李艳”。  
你对着后视镜中被快感侵蚀的消太明媚一笑，打开车库门，发动汽车，驶入夜色……


End file.
